


the webside

by WeirdAndProud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual exploration, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAndProud/pseuds/WeirdAndProud
Summary: A datesite where u choose between being a submissive or a dominant. Pure and shameless lemon





	1. profiles

**Author's Note:**

> First language spanish so i'm really sorry if i mess up hehe.

**StarvingSex156**

Gender:  _male_

Age:  _23_

Sexual orientation:  _gay_

_**UKE** _

Hey there sexy men!!! Here is a single collage student looking for crazy sex!!! Long term relationship or one night stand, i don't care i will live it to the fullest!! 

I'm open to ANYTHING, especially BDSM (i like it rought ;) ) 

Although I'm a uke, more than receiving i like to take. So possible interested i hope you like topping from the bottom, but don't worry I bet you are going to enjoy it!!

Nothing more, Ta-Ta!!!

**Oddeyesperformer**   


Gender:  _male_

Age:  _22_

Sexual orientation:  _gay_

**UKE**

well... Not really sure what to write so here it goes. 

Single young man looking for a long term sexual relationship so I can explore my subsubmissive fantasies. Like my name says i'm a performer so you can ask me to wear and act whatever role have for me, anything but BDSM (thought i open to bondage) 

That's it, nothing more comes to my mind,  see u <3

 

**falcon979**

Gender:  _male_

Age:  _23_

Sexual orientation:  _gay_

**UKE**

Looking for sex, nothing too weird. We can discuss it for private. Bye

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to let me handcuffed you and fuck you senseless?
> 
> As long as it is in a room and not in a torture dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! sorry i dissapear but had a lot to study and writer's block attacked me.  
> Well this chapter is hostageshipping with some light bondage  
> My first lemon so coments would help me. Oh!! and sorry if i mess up this was mostly translate by google translator

Weird, weird, weird, freak, weird, fucking psycho  
He let out a sigh.  
_"This is the last time I listen to Yuto when it comes to my sexual life"_  
He shoulded have know that sign in to a sub/dom datesite was a stupid idea.  
Yeah he wasn't very vanilla when it comes to sex but what this guys were asking was nuts. From animal fetish to BDSM to want to fucking drown him, these admirers went from bad to worse with each PM.

_"I will just log out"_

And when he was about to press the button a new message appear in the screen. Against all good judgement, he choose to read it.

_ **AlexanderIV358** _

**how much is "too weird"?**

_"A question? this is new"_

**_Falcon979:_** **Anything near sadomasochism**

Not a second later he got an answer

**_AlexanderIV358:_** **vanilla, aren't we?**

_**Falcon979:**_ **jerk, aren't we?**

_**AlexanderIV358:**_ **some say so**

_**AlexanderIV358:**_ **no offense but you are a bitter uke**

_**Falcon979:**_ **thanks, dick**

**_AlexanderIV358:_** **we got off topic**

_**AlexanderIV358:**_ **if not S &M, what are you open to?**

_**Falcon979:**_ **i can take bondage**

This time "Alex" didn't answer right away. For moment he thought he lost interest. But then he started typing back

_**AlexanderIV358:**_ **Sorry something happened, have to go. But do you want to continue this conversation during dinner?**

_"Dinner??? okey something is up, this is too good for my luck"_

_**Falcon979:**_ **Really? A dinner? How much dumb do u think I am?**

_**AlexanderIV358:**_ **I assure you this isn't an attempted abduction, I can have a table for us in the Chatwal tonight. Too exposed to even try a kidnapping, we can´t be more safe**

Rolling his eyes he try to pass over the "we" and concentrate on the too expensive proposition

_**Falcon979:**_ **Chatwal? now i know u are kidding me**

**_AlexanderIV358:_** **i assure you I'm not. I can afford a decent meal and nice hotel room for two with out breaking my bank account.**

_**Falcon979:**_ **and why should I believe you?**

**_AlexanderIV358:_** **you are amussing but hardly worth wasting my time with your paranoia. You are coming or not?**

_"Asshole"_

But something in him really intrigued him... and turnd him on. It was worth a shoot

**_Falcon979:_** **Do i have to wear a tuxedo?**

**_AlexanderIV358:_** **only if it highlights your butt**

**_AlexanderIV358:_** **9:30 don't be late i'm not a patient man**

_**AlexanderIV358:**_ **when you are at the front door send me a message. I will get you in**

**AlexanderIV358 has log out**

After that he kept looking at the screen for a minute or two, until he lean back on his seat and let out a long sigh

**-Dammit, what i got into-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-I can't believe I'm doing this-**

He said for third time this night, while standing in front gate of the expensive hotel. He already sent the message so now was waiting for any sign of Alex. He was wearing jean with a black shirt and a grey jacket, Alex never specified a dress code so fuck it. He looked his phone again, no messages.

_"Maybe i should go"_

And when he was about leave, a tall bulky man stepped out the door towards him. To say he wasn't a bit intimidated was a lie.

**-Mr. Falcon?-**

**-mmm, yes?-**

**-the president is waiting for you, follow me-**

Shocked, he chose to follow him in silence.  
  
The restaurant was stunning, not to say overpriced. White tables, porcelain tableware, silver utensils, stretched waiters and he could beet that the wine they served was from the last century. The man, who seemed to be a bodyguard, led him to a secluded table covered with panels for extra privacy.

_"Show off"_ was the only thing that came to his mind.

**-Here sir-**

At this point there was no hesitation, he want to meet this guy. No matter if he was an old freak or whoever. He thanked the bulky man and stepped inside the cubicle.

Big was his surprise when he saw in front of him a young man apparently of his age, gray hair, violet eyes hidden behind a red frame lenses, which made him see a little hipster if not for the dark designer suit. Completely elegant, he was almost ashamed of how he was dressed, but to hell with it.

**-please take a seat-**

_"Oh?"_ Then he realized. He had spaced out without realizing it, sat down and tried to ignore the blush that threatened to cover his face. What the hell was going on today?.

**-mmm...thanks...Alex?-**

It was the first time he saw someone changing so fast of expression. "Alex" went from surprised to thoughtful in the blink of an eye. He was about to ask if he had something in his face until he saw the amused smile forming on his perfect face. "What the hell???"

**-You do not know who I am, do you?-**

**-Should I?-**

**-haha ... maybe, but given the case-** In that instant he approached, took his hand and kiss it **.-a pleasure, Akaba Reiji-**

_"Akaba Reiji? The CEO?"_ He was so eager to ask that, but he wasn't going to humiliate himself any more. He'll google it once he got home.

**-Smug ... Kurosaki Shun-**

His answer did not erase the amused smile on the face of akaba, is more, it turned into a smirk.

**-That attitude again, and your hands are as soft as white-**. The comment made him withdraw his hand immediately, a slight blush on his face.

**-Okeey ... is not that this is not cute but what is the trick? -** He asked with a stern look.

**-Still paranoid, right? It starts to be annoying-** He emphasize with a cold voice and a sharp look, that made his heart stop for an instant. **-But completely understandable due to the circumscuntancias in which we "met", again I assure you that there is no trick-**

**-So you tell me you take all the people you meet on sexsites to expensive dinners? Sorry if I'm not buying it Akaba-**

For a moment Akaba stared at him and the smile of satisfaction returned to his face. This guy was starting to scare him, and for some reason to excite him.

**-Listening to you pronounce my name sounds extremely exquisite, I wonder how it would hear my name, Kurosaki-**

His eyes opened wide, which seemed to please the gray hair who after releasing a small laugh changed the subject again .

**-I can understand that it seems all this, however it would be better if you start to see it less as a date With an unknown and more like an interview-**

**-interview?-**

**\- of course, in case you have not noticed, I'm a businessman who always looks for the best of the best so an interview to get to know you a little seems reasonable -**

**-to know me a little? Wouldn't it to examined my merchandise, would it?-**

**-A bit of both, I think we both know how unrealible photos are nowadays, and let me tell you, yours does not do you justice-**

**-Yes, sure. And what if I don't pass your test? I understand that you are rich but I still don't believe that you spend so much on an unknown person if you aren't receiving something in return-**

**-hmp, I assure you that if you do not "approve" there will be someone else who will take the post-**

One part of him felt offended and another was relieved, at last it made some sense ... some.

**-hmp, okay, what do you want to know?-**

**-Do you want some wine?-**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 After several drinks of an unpronounceable and therefore expensive wine, he finally began to enjoy the "interview". The questions were precise and they tried to extract some information or gesture from his part nevertheless the CEO had a form of speech that kept everything under control.

Control

It was the word that best described Reiji Akaba.

In the short time that they had been together, Akaba had made all the decisions for him: the subject of the conversation, which to eat, even how many glasses of wine he took. And God, he had to start to control himself.

He did not even remember when they started talking about sex.

  
**-Oral?-**

**-Yes-**

**-Toys?-**

**-the usual-**

**-the usual?-**

**-vibrators-**

**-really? only that?-**

**-Yes, what about it?-**

**-mmm ... Rimming?**

**-a few times-**

**-band?-**

**-nop-**

**-ice?-**

**-once-**

**-crossdressing?**

**-No, if you wanted a girl ...-**

**-No, no, I just think a skirt would look better on your legs-** he said as a mischievous hand caressed his thigh.

**-hmp-** was about to take another sip of wine when Akaba grabbed his wrist.

**-I think it's enough, I don't want you to forget something that follows-**

He was about to answer something mean, but then he realized ...

**-What? I pass?** \- He ask slyly.

**-We put it like this, would you be willing to let me handcuffed you and fucku senseless-**

 He stared at him for a moment, nothing else would like him more than see that smug smile disappear from his face ... however since he was here.  
 He released himself from his grip and finished his cup.

**-As long as it is in a room and not in a torture dungeon-**

**-let´s go-** He said with a smirk

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
After they cross the door, Akaba throws him back on the bed while His lips pressed against his, but it was not until he bit his lip and stuck his tongue in his mouth that he felt hilself melting.

 The CEO's tongue explored his cavity until the lack of oxygen forced them to separate, it was then that Shun could get down of his cloud enough to realize that he has been handcuffed to the frame of the bed.  
With eyes wide open he turned to see the businessman who looked pleased, seemed to hold the urge to laugh. He could not even glared at him 'cause his skillfull lips passed to his neck. Reiji Akaba was a true expert, with every kiss, lick, suck and bite Shun felt his temperature rise exponentially. It was a miracle that until now he had kept his groans under control.  
 Giving one last lick Reiji left his neck and their gazes connected for a sencond. A silent challenge settled between them.  
In a single movement Reiji unclasped his shirt exposing his nipples to the cold air, causing a tremor all over his body.  
Without looking away, Reiji began to explore with his hands every piece of exposed skin, starting at the abdomen until slowly reaching his torso. He only received a presumptuous smile as a warning, before with his hands began to play with his nipples.  
He had to bite his tongue to hold back a moan.

_"Damn"_ He was about to lose it. It had never been so difficult to control himself.

 He did not have time to curse, because Reiji's mouth passed to his nipple. He threw back his head, determined not to let himself be defeated. But between the licking and small playful bites to his nipples he was on the verge of losing the battle.  
From one moment to another Akaba changed the nipple, but his hands went south. Subtly he took off his trousers, followed by his boxers revealing his erection.  
His fingers massaged the shaft and played with the tip as his mouth continued to suckle his nipple. It was not until he was dripping that all movement ceased and the CEO returned to confront their eyes, this time giving him a little smile.

_"This will not be good"_ was his last thought before he abruptly introduced two fingers in his anus.

 At that moment Shun let out a loud groan that could not decide whether it was of pain or pleasure or both.  
-I win- was the last thing Ceo said before claiming his mouth again in a lustful kiss, which was only broken when both fingers began to move in and out of him while the other hand rubbed his penis again.  
This time Shun could not help the moans of pleasure that came from his mouth.  
The fingers came out and re-entered quickly and deeply, stopping occasionally to make some scissoring, stretching his entrance more and more.  
The other hand was the opposite, massaging his dick as slowly as possible, sometimes stopping or leaving it completely.  
It was not long before Akaba decided that he was open enough to remove his fingers and turn him over his stomach.

Once in position he did not waste time to open his cheeks with both hands and rub his cock over his stretched entrance.  
This action robbed him a small moan followed by a cry of pleasure when he was suddenly struck by Akaba´s dick, striking his prostate on the first try.

**-God, Akaba-** he said through groans and gasps, only to be interrupted by another strong thrust into his prostate.

**-Soon,I will make you scream my name-** whispered in his ear and then increased intensity.

He didn't moan anymore, he shouted.  
Akaba Reiji was penetrating to the depths of his being, sinking him more and more into the mattress, breaking his sanity little by little.

_Damn it!! It felt so good._

_It had never felt so good._

To be completly submissive tosomeone was something he loved, but had never encountered anyone as intense as Reiji.  
He almost wanted to just stay there receiving all the pleasure ... almost.  
He raised his hips, meeting Akaba's thrusts and moaned at how good it felt to have him even deeper. He controlled himself and tightened his anus, getting a grunt from his companion.  
A smile formed on his lips, which did not last long because Akaba immediately came out of him and turned him backwards.

**-mmm interesting-**

He put his fingers back and massaged their inner walls. With his head back, he squirmed against his bonds and raised his hips again.  
**-It feels good, doesn't it? I can make you feel better, you just have to ask-**  
  
_"Beg?? Bastard!!"_ But hell!! he felt so good that he didn´t mind swallowing his pride.

**-P .. please-**

  
In response Akaba pressed his fingers on his prostate

**\- Well, but it can be better ... a word more and a little more desperate-** He whispered against his ear.

He glared at him. Now that was happening. However when he withdrew his fingers from his entrance, true despair spread throughout his body.

_"Bastard!!!"_

**-damn u ... Please !! Reiji !!! Please!!! I need it ... I want you!!!-**

He wanted to hit the proud smile out of Reiji's face, but the thought went out of his mind as he abruptly re-entered.

The thrusts were faster and deeper than before, Reiji began To rub his penis with one hand while with the other played with his nipple, his mouth marking his neck.  
Meanwhile, Shun had surrounded Reiji's hips with his legs trying to move at the same time as the CEO's thrusts, his wrists already had marks for pressing against the handcuffs, eyes closed and mouth wide open, from which uncontrolled groans escaped.  
They lasted a long time, in which Shun came three times.  
Being the third in which Reiji came deep inside him while the walls of Shun milked his cock until the last drop.  
Shun was all sweat, the hair framing the outline of his face, his breathing fidget and his eyes in daze.  
And Reiji was not in a different situation, except that instead of a lost look he was smirking and looked pretty satisfied.

He put his hand on his cheek stroking it with his thumb, bringing Shun back, catching his attention.

**-Nice stamina, do you think you can go another round? I can tie your legs and show u how pleasure i can make it for you-**

**-I... I don't think i can walk back home if you do that-**

**-Oh... I really don't know or care who had fuck u before, I'm not like them, I'm not throwing u after sex-** He almost sound sweet, but them he was back to the cold calculate personality. **-We also need to discuss how we are going to proceed with this-**.

It took Shun a couple of minutes to realize what the CEO meant

**-Wait... you want this to last?-**

**-Don't you too?-**

Shun kept in silence for a moment, until...

**-I want roomservice tomorrow, I'm not going down to the restaurant-**

In response Reiji kissed him again. And when he finished ...  
  
**-Whatever you want-** a dangerous glow appeared in his eyes and an unspoken question. Shun just frowned and said

**-What are you waiting for to tie my legs?-**

Reiji just smiled triumphantly and got out of bed.

This was going to be a long, hot night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it sorry again for take it so long to update. Maybe i will vanish again 'cause i have 4 test coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Hope you have like it. I really new in the smut fic stuff so i will appreciate coments: good or bad it will help me to improve


End file.
